Just Robin
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Anger can do a lot to a teen, but how far will Robin go for it not to be 'Just Aqualad?


**I got this idea from a picture I saw on Deviantart of a cute looking Robin singing Jesse McCartney songs… True, this could be lighthearted or it could be depressing, but either way, it's playing upon the last and latest episode: **_**Downtime**_**. Yes, this is created out of boredom, so I hope ya like it. And if you have any story ideas, PLEASE tell me, because I want to type of 500 stories before I turn as old as Robin (So there's no hope of that, but I might be able to get in at least 120 if I work hard 'til May). So yeah, enjoy and such…. **

**Warning: OOC Alert, especially near the end.**

**Just Robin**

"Alright, who's first?" Black Canary asked, surveying the group of ex-sidekicks in front of her.

"I am," Robin blurted out, before anyone else could even consider it.

Black Canary raised an eyebrow but nodded. She didn't mind seeing them eager this early. Robin towards the platform, but he didn't step on it yet.

"What are you waiting for?" Black Canary asked, antsy to fight Batman's protégé.

The black haired boy shook his head and shot her a glare from behind the mask, but it went unnoticed.

"I don't want to fight _you_," he said simply.

Black Canary laughed gently. "What, are you afraid of a girl kicking your ass?"

Robin didn't smile. "Nah, I'm not afraid of it. I've seen your skills. I know you'd win. I want to fight someone else."

Black Canary smirked, obviously happy to hear this. She folded her arms over her chest and stepped off the platform.

"Alright, who do you want to fight?"

Anger surged through Robin that he held it back all of last night and this morning. He was ready for this.

"Just… Aqualad," he quoted Batman, hoping no one would take notice.

Black Canary raised an eyebrow, but she hadn't heard Batman say that so she thought nothing weird of it. Kaldur noticed though. His eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded. It was obvious that Robin had something to get out of his system, and he needed to let it out. So Kaldur nodded and stepped up beside the thirteen year old.

"Any particular reason?" he challenged.

Kaldur knew from the second Batman had told him those exact words that Robin was going to be mad, so he sort of knew this was going to happen. Robin shook his head.

"None," he lied.

Kaldur smiled.

"Okay, but remember, I won't go easy on you," he teased.

Robin swallowed a growl and nodded. "I won't either."

Black Canary took a few steps back from experience and watched the two step onto the platform, amused. Superboy folded his own arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. Megan could sense the negative emotions coming from Robin from halfway across the room. She knew this would be good. Wally wished he had time to go grab some popcorn for this, but he didn't want to miss a second.

"Whenever you're ready," Black Canary told the two of them.

Robin pulled up his gloves, clenching his hands into tight fists. He glared up at Kaldur, seething with rage on the inside.

_This is for stealing Batman yesterday_ he thought to himself. _I will prove to Batman that I'm strong, just like him. _

Kaldur gestured for Robin to attack first. Robin accepted instantly. He charged towards Kaldur, determined. Kaldur got ready to block, but Robin didn't hit him. At the last moment, Robin stopped just barely out of Kaldur's reach.

"Just Aqualad," he whispered so only the dark skinned boy could hear.

Guilt ran through Kaldur, throwing him off guard as Robin's fist flew out and struck him, sending him back. He was surprised at the power behind the punch. That one punch started the whole fight. Suddenly, Robin was a rabid, starved wolfe **[1]** and Kaldur was the first sign of food he had seen in years. Kaldur prepared himself. He didn't exactly want to lose to someone three years younger then him. He didn't want to seem weak. So he attempted to throw a punch. Robin was faster. He grabbed Kaldur's fist and jumped back, almost causing Aqualad to lose his footing.

The blonde haired boy quickly yanked back his fist and kicked behind Robin's knees, managing to kick Robin's legs out from underneath him. It didn't turn out the way Kaldur planned. Robin caught himself with his hands and flipped towards Kaldur with amazing speed, kicking the dark skinned boy in the jaw with his feet. Kaldur winced and fell onto his back on the platform. His jaw pounded with pain. Beside him on the floor, there was a sign that circled his body. A bubble formed off of it that read: _Aqualad Status: FAIL_.

Yet for some reason, Robin didn't feel satisfied. He just felt even angrier then before. Kaldur got to his feet with a groan, cracking his neck, seeing that Robin wasn't going to help him up.

"Nice one," he congratulated his teammate.

Robin didn't respond. He looked as if he was ready for another fight. Instead of asking for one though, he glanced at the doorway, hoping that Batman would walk in or that Batman had saw. Batman hadn't. Robin felt a soft sigh fall silently from his lips. Kaldur noticed.

"Rematch?" he offered, unconsciously rubbing his sore jaw.

Robin turned his attention back to Kaldur and considered it. There was always the chance Batman would walk in and see him win. Then maybe it wouldn't be _just Aqualad_. Robin then shot a glance at Black Canary. The blonde haired woman shrugged. She didn't really care, as long as someone was fighting for the moment. She really didn't want to get up there and teach. She was in a shitty mood. Robin took that as a yes. He nodded, just as the cave recognized Batman. Robin's heart merrily skipped a beat. He grinned, but quickly masked it.

"Yeah, let's go," he told Kaldur, determination gleaming in his hidden blue orbs.

The blonde haired boy nodded, but he stopped Robin by setting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what it is that you're trying to prove, but calm down and try to focus on what you're doing," Kaldur reminded the thirteen year old.

Robin pulled away from Kaldur's touch, obviously displeased by it.

"I'm not trying to prove anything," he said gently.

Kaldur rolled his eyes.

"Ready when you are," he announced.

Robin took a sideways glance at Batman. Batman was talking with Black Canary, but he was still watching his protégé. Robin felt excitement rise in his throat. This was it. This was his chance at proving to Batman that he was strong. He swallowed hard and looked up at Kaldur with a strong nod.

"This time, actually try," Robin mouthed.

Kaldur wasn't surprised that Robin had noticed his lack of effort and nodded. Once again, like before, Kaldur gestured for Robin to make the first move. Robin accepted and just like before, he seemed to charge forward again. Batman raised a curious eyebrow. Kaldur expected Robin to stop, just like before, so he let his guard down. Robin didn't though. He kept going and brought out his fist, punching the dark skinned boy as hard as he could before jumping back to avoid the punch of Kaldur. He ducked beneath the fist, ready for this. He couldn't lose, not yet.

Kaldur took a step forward, taking another punch. Robin sensed something tricky about it, but on instinct he blocked it. That's exactly what Kaldur had wanted. Before the team leader could even attempt to throw Robin to the ground though, Robin swung out his other arm and managed to punch away the oncoming arm. It didn't hurt either of them, but neither of them expected it to. The two looked at each other, eyes on mask, neither of them moving. Then Robin took a few steps back, eyeing the blonde boy cautiously.

Kaldur seemed to be doing the same. Robin decided to make the first move, again. He ran forward again and kicked at Kaldur, but Kaldur grabbed his foot in an attempt to throw him to the ground. Robin simply used Kaldur's arm as a step as he stepped hard on it, flipping over him. He then swung out his foot as hard as he could and knocked Kaldur onto the ground. Though in pain, Kaldur got up as quick as he could, as to not trigger the floor. Robin landed gracefully on his feet and spun around to face the sixteen year old.

Kaldur's face seemed riddled with anger and confusion. Robin's hits had gotten harder ever since Batman had entered the room. What did Batman have to do with all of this? Then it all slowly clicked. The last puzzle piece fell into place.

_Just Aqualad_ Robin and Batman's words swarmed around in his ears.

Robin was mad because of that? That did explain the glare Robin had given him as he left the room, but why was he jealous of that? Batman had just basically yelled at him. What in the meaning of that would Robin be jealous of? Kaldur shook his head clear.

_Lose the idea of what would make Robin jealous_ he told himself as he saw beads of sweat form on Robin's forehead. _Try thinking of who_.

Robin charged forward again, agitation to his step.

_I'm not losing to you_ he screamed inside of his head at Kaldur.

Megan heard all too well and winced at that. Superboy glanced at her out of habit and longed to ask if she was okay, but he refused to in front of Black Canary. Why please her?

Robin shot another longing glance at Batman. His mentor was watching him, with that stupid frown of his plastered to his face. Anger and sorrow built up inside of Robin like a bomb.

_Why aren't you ever proud of me? Why can't you just smile FOR ONCE?_ Robin thought furiously.

Anger released from Robin in waves that put the ocean to shame as he charged at Kaldur again. Angry tears formed in his eyes, but he didn't notice them. Kaldur blocked his fists with his arm and brought his leg up to meet Robin's midsection. Robin flew back a few feet and cried out in pain, but he shook it off.

_I'm not going to lose! I'd rather die here then seem weak_ he told himself.

He charged again, ignoring the horrible pain inside of him. The angry tears were close to spilling over as the rage just kept building up. He was ready to explode. He swung his fists angrily at Kaldur who just kept blocking. But the more he blocked, the harder Robin's punches became. Kaldur also noticed the sweat rolling down Robin's cheeks… or were they tears? Kaldur couldn't tell, but he couldn't think much of it. He had to focus on stopping Robin's punches.

Robin shot a glance over at Batman in-between punches, his arms beginning to ache. Batman had his arms folded over his chest, not approving. That same stupid frown was still on his mouth. He was talking to Black Canary and he seemed angry. That lit Robin's fuse and slowly, he could feel himself ready to explode.

_Why can't you just be proud of me for once? Why can't you just smile once and notice that I'm doing something right? I'm your son! You're supposed to support me, not treat me like I'm just another sidekick! _he longed to scream out. 

Then, just like that, Robin exploded. He let out a scream of blind rage and tackled Kaldur to the floor with enough force to send them both back a few feet. Tears of pure rage fell from Robin's mask, but they just looked like sweat to everyone but Batman and Kaldur. Kaldur wasn't a witness long though. The second his head hit the floor with all of the force behind Robin's anger, he lay there in pain, already beginning to see stars.

_Aqualad Status: FAIL_ the bubble around Kaldur read, but Robin didn't care. He got up angrily, wiping at his eyes. His breath became shallow as he glared up at Batman in-between tears. Batman's expression hadn't changed. Robin clenched his hands tightly into fists at his side.

_BE PROUD OF ME! I WON! I WON THIS ALL FOR YOU! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT JUST AQUALAD! SMILE! ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTANCE! _Robin fumed, his tears becoming faster.

He wiped frantically underneath his eyes again, his heart close to being broken.

"Robin, come here," Batman said simply, over the silence in the room.

Black Canary went to check if Kaldur was still alive. The others watched Robin in surprise as he approached Batman. Batman still didn't look pleased.

"Why?" was all Batman said.

That was when the real explosion went off.

"Why can't you smile for me? I won that for you! I won that to prove that it doesn't have to be _JUST AQUALAD_! Be proud of me for once! Smile! Congratulate me!" Robin screamed, furious.

His tears fell, more furious. His body ached and his shallow breath became quicker and quicker.

"All of this I've done for you and YOU DO NOTHING! I hide behind this STUPID mask! I hide who I am from my friends! I've NEVER had a friend over to stay the night! I've never really even had a friend! All of my life you've been hiding me, like I'm a new born bird! Well I'm not just a baby Robin anymore! I'm a hawk! I'm an eagle! LET ME FLY! Show me that you care! Give me the strength to fly from this stupid nest!" all of the anger Robin had been holding in just poured out like a broken dam.

The others watched him, even Kaldur and Black Canary, in excitement and worry. They never knew Robin thought this. Batman's mouth was agape in surprise, his eyes wide. He had never thought of it like that. He didn't know Robin cared this much. Robin's hot tears fell faster from his eyes which were shut so tightly that it would take more than Superboy to pry them open. His body shook with anger.

"Robin, can we talk about this ou-," Batman began.

"No! I want them all to hear this! I want them all to know this! Why won't you smile at me? You've never congratulated me, even after I won that Mathlete Competition a year ago! You've raised me like your own, so… just act like I am! Why won't you let me tell them who I am? Why can't they know my _real_ name? Why can't they see my face?" Robin thundered, furious.

"Robin, you know the-," Batman began again.

That didn't please Robin though. He had already started talking, and he wasn't done.

"I don't know! You've never told me why I have to hide myself from the world like you! Batman, I don't want to be you! I want to be Robin! I want to be me! I can live my own life!" he snapped.

Batman was surprised at the venom on Robin's tongue. He was also hurt by Robin's words. He wasn't going to take that.

"**Stop**," he growled, silencing Robin.

He grabbed Robin's shoulder roughly.

"Now, we can go talk about this outside, or not at all. Which do you prefer?"

"O-Outside," Robin choked out, his tears now going cold as they dripped from his chin.

And as they were ready to leave, Batman turned to face the others, who seemed half tempted to follow them out.

"Just Robin," he told them, a snap in his tone.

With those two words, Robin's heart rose and he grinned in disbelief.

"Just… Robin…" he repeated.

As the cave announced their departure, Robin turned to Batman.

"I-I'm sorry… that's all I really wanted to hear," he apologized, wiping at his eyes.

Batman raised an eyebrow.

"All of that yelling, all of that fighting, just to hear me say 'Just Robin'?" he asked in disbelief.

Robin nodded. "Yeah that's all I wanted to hear…"

Batman rolled his eyes. "Teens…"

But on his lips was a soft smile. On Robin's face, a matching one stood there, brave and strong.

_I am not a baby Robin anymore Batman. I'm a full grown Robin. You've given me my wings. Now I can fly away_ he thought happily to himself. _Because it's just Robin… and just Robin is all I really needed… _

**I don't know why I typed this, and sorry that the fight scenes sucked, but review anyway, if you can or want. This took four hours… **

**[1] That is how I spell Mythical Faerie type werewolfe stuff. I don't mean coyote. I mean wolfe. **


End file.
